1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, integrated circuit packaging technology is making continual progress to satisfy needs for miniaturized packaging solutions. For instance, multi-chip package techniques, which involve packaging a plurality of semiconductor chips into a single package structure, have been studied.
Among the multi-chip package techniques, special attention has been paid to a system-in-package (SiP) or package-in-package (PiP) technique, which involves packaging a plurality of semiconductor chips with different functions into a single package structure. Accordingly, there is a growing need for improvement of the multi-chip package techniques in terms of operation or function.